As smart phones and tablet terminals are widely used, traffic in mobile communication is increasing exponentially and is expected to increase even further from now on. A dense deployment of base stations in a heterogeneous network is under study as a countermeasure step to the increase in radio traffic. In the dense deployment of base stations, low power base stations (LPNs: Low Power Nodes) are deployed in a macrocell, and each terminal device is connected to a low power base station. The workload on a macro base station is thus reduced. In this case, however, inter-cell interference becomes problematic.
MU-MIMO (Multi-User Multiple Input Multiple Output) intended to use multiple terminal devices in spatial multiplexing is under study to achieve an increased throughput. In MU-MIMO, interference between terminal devices (inter-user interference) becomes problematic.
Concerning the inter-cell interference or inter-interference, NAICS (Network Assisted Interference Cancellation and Suppression) with a terminal device configured to suppress or cancel an interference signal is under study in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). In NAICS, the terminal device receives information related to another terminal device serving as an interfering source, detects a signal addressed to the interfering terminal device, and then cancels the interference. NAICS is described in Non Patent Literature 1.